


【黑白】我指望着你们保卫联盟你们却只想着出本？！【19-06-08】

by ShadowSelina



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina
Summary: 如题。某天SI7在暴风城的一家书店里发现了安度因和龙崽子的本子。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 2





	【黑白】我指望着你们保卫联盟你们却只想着出本？！【19-06-08】

**Author's Note:**

> 花式OOC，秀逗，作者脑子有坑。

“你看看这个。”

暴风城的国王大步走进自己的私人办公室，整个人浑身上下都散发着“我很不好求求你们别来烦我”的气息。他将一本花花绿绿的小册子甩到了正翘着腿坐在桌子对面的顾问面前，而黑龙抓起了面前的那本薄薄的书随手翻了翻，然后表情微妙地把书放回了原位。

“我亲爱的安度因，你为什么要给我看……”

“别问，我不知道。”联盟至高王安度因·乌瑞恩焦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，“所以我才给你看这玩意儿，你知道这是什么吗？”

拉希奥挑了挑眉。“这是一本以你……和我为主角的色——”

“停下，别把那个词说出来。”安度因绝望地捂住脸，圣光在上为什么这头黑龙可以这么淡定而他现在想做的唯一一件事就是去死，“我当然知道这本书的大致内容是什么，我问的是……这是‘什么’。”

啊哈。所以他在担心这个。拉希奥思忖片刻：“我觉得就是哪个色胆包天的人闲着无聊画的。你有什么看法吗？”

“也许。但是——啊，圣光在上！我总觉得这事压根没那么简单——”

“嗯哼？”

“——我总觉得他们是故意的。我是指——这里面可能有阴谋，比如有人在试图抹黑我们——”

嗯，虽然黑龙本龙是觉得他的国王陛下稍微有那么一点点上纲上线了，但是安度因的猜想并无不合理之处。年轻的人类一向很注重自己作为联盟至高王的形象;不管他们到底有没有搞在一起，这种书的存在无疑是有害无益的，没准还会给部落徒增笑柄。所以拉希奥把脚从桌子上放下来，决定进入认真模式：“好的。现在冷静一点安度因，我们从头把事情理一遍——”

这起突发事件的经过大概是这样的：

这天早上，联盟的至高王一如往常地在王座间接见政要、处理政事。当时他正和吉恩一起讨论黑海岸的战况，而突然从王座背后冒出来的肖尔大师打断了他们的对话：“陛下，紧急事态。”

“什么事？”安度因有些头疼地扶了扶额头，虽然他已经做好了心理准备但这这紧急事态最好不是部落已经打到了暴风城门口之类的消息。谁料肖尔大师只是表情复杂地摇了摇头：“陛下，这件事……最好在私下讨论。”

哦，好吧，至少听起来不是什么紧急事态。于是他结束了和吉尔尼斯之主的交谈，跟随间谍大师来到了要塞僻静的图书馆。他们在一张桌子前坐定，随后肖尔大师沉默地从怀里掏出了一本薄薄的小册子。

“这是……？”

肖尔依然表情复杂地摇头，只是示意年轻的国王过目。安度因看到小册子的封面上有自己和暴风城某位新晋军事顾问的名字，但是他不太明白这两个名字之间的×是什么意思；不管怎么样，他翻开来看了。

这似乎是一本图画书；前几页看起来还算正常，大意就是拉希奥和他某天正在国王的私人办公室聊天，然后情节的走向就歪到了奇怪的地方。小册子里的他提到吉恩又开始催婚了（这点倒是蛮写实的，最近吉恩的确有在旁侧敲击这事）；而拉希奥显得不大高兴，表示安度因只需要他就够了不需要其他人……？

怀着半好笑半有趣的心情，现实中的暴风城国王又往下翻了几页。

“等等，拉希奥……你在干什么？……不，等等，这是办公室不是卧室，外面的卫兵可能会……唔……啊♂不要♂不要用龙的形态……嗯♂啊……要、要进去了……唔拉希奥你……你太♂大♂了……”

1000000000点暴击！

……安度因受到了非常、非常严重的惊吓。

他用颤抖的手把书放回桌上，低声问：“肖尔大师，这……”

军七处头头依然是一副复杂的表情：“很抱歉，但我们也无法确定，陛下。我们只知道这本书是一个便衣间谍在暴风城的书店发现的，我们对这本书的作者一无所知。”

安度因强迫自己冷静下来。“你是说这个写书的人……具有一定的反侦查技巧？”

“是的，至少他或者她不是什么普通的街头流氓或末流写手。以及，”肖尔大师清了清喉咙，“这本书是采用印刷术统一印刷的。”

“……圣光在上。”

“……是的，陛下。现在在民间流传的这样的书，恐怕不止这一本。”

“是这样啊……”

听完了事情大致经过的拉希奥点了点头，若有所思地用手指捻了捻下巴上留的一小撮胡须。而此刻街头××文学的受害人已经回到了揪头发的焦躁状态。“我们该怎么办，拉希奥？我们俩的事还没有公开，如果这些书起到了什么不良影响——”

“……我还是会建议你冷静一点，除非你想提前秃头。”拉希奥看着紧张过头的暴风城国王还是忍不住调侃了几句，后者立马把手从那头漂亮的金发里挪开，“别那么紧张。我会让手下的人解决这件事的。”

“……谢谢你，拉希奥。”

“这是我的荣幸。”黑龙起身绕过实木办公桌来到他的伴侣面前，在金发国王的手背上优雅地留下一个吻。

接下来的几周，他们都在追查这件事。军情七处派出了一个小队的精锐特工每天驻扎在暴风城的书店；拉希奥则让他的人在联盟管理下的各个区域搜集任何可疑情报；就连安度因也会在完成一天的工作之后偷偷便装出门，在暴风城的角角落落驻足倾听。幸运的是，那些书似乎还没有在暴风城引起什么大的动静，人们仍然自在地过着小日子；他也的确听到了一些女孩低声议论国王和他的新顾问看起来如何亲密，但似乎没有人往“那个方面”去想。安度因稍微松了一口气。

然后，在情人节即将到来的前一周，事件突然有了重大进展。

拉希奥的一个手下在藏宝海湾的某个酒馆抓住了一个持有数十本“违禁书籍”的侏儒法师。起先这个幸运鬼只是在打听了一天的情报后回到酒馆小憩，听到附近有人在谈论关于书籍的交易就随便偷听了一下，没料到逮了条大鱼。

在安度因的命令下，军情七处万般不情愿地将这个女性侏儒交给了拉希奥审问。黑龙本龙倒也是蛮佩服这个侏儒的从容不迫的，不管他的人怎么威逼利诱，法师就是不肯说她是从哪里搞到这些书的。

在他身旁旁观审问的安度因看起来又有些不安了。黑龙安抚性地拍拍他的肩，耳语道：“我会让她说实话的。”

安度因看起来似乎有些不太相信。“真的？”

“自然。”毕竟他拉希奥可不是傻瓜。

于是他支开自己的手下，趾高气昂地慢步到侏儒面前，弯下腰对她低声说道：

“——告诉我是谁给你的这些书，到时候他们销毁违禁物品的时候，我可以帮你偷偷留几本。”

侏儒法师两眼放光：“成交。”

“印刷这些书的是一个地下出版社，叫……嗯，‘安度因·乌瑞恩粉丝协会’，初步判断是自费出版社。该组织内部人员混杂，包含来自各个社会阶层各个职业的人群。他们的主要集会地点是西部荒野的月溪镇，在已经荒废的死亡矿井的某个偏僻角落。”拉希奥将情况报告整整齐齐地放在联盟至高王面前，后者放心地大松了一口气。

“谢谢你，拉希奥，你做得很棒。”

“嗯……亲爱的安迪，你就打算这样感谢我？”

安度因瞪着站在他面前不肯挪窝就差开始摇那条并不存在的狗尾巴的黑龙崽子，无奈地叹了口气。四下无人，他偷偷凑上前给了拉希奥一个轻盈的吻。

“到了吗？”

“嗯，就是这里。”

拉希奥做了个手势示意手下不要轻举妄动；安度因则有些紧张地攥紧了萨拉迈尼的剑柄。

“……准备好了吗？一会儿我们会直接撞开门，军情七处的法师和盗贼会负责控制住他们，安度因你别靠得太前。我数到三——三——二——一——”

……事实上是，这家所谓的地下印刷厂也没有安度因想得那么可怕，无非就是一间昏暗的房间，一台老旧的印刷机，一堆纸，一张摆满了各种饮料的旧桌子，还有一群毫无防备的倒霉蛋；在他们破门而入之后三秒内，所有的人员就全部被控制住了。

就算是这样，他的心情也没有好起来；倒不如说，联盟至高王的心情前所未有地沉重。

这家地下印刷厂的成员，几乎都是他麾下最出色的冒险者。

他们中有亲历过上古之战的大德鲁伊，有在诺森德参与击杀巫妖王的死亡骑士，有在潘达利亚拯救过他生命的武僧，有伊利丹·怒风最信赖的首席恶魔猎手，有在军团前线杀敌无数的猎人，还有在达萨罗之战立下赫赫战功的术士……但不管怎么样，他们在此刻——都是画出了那些不堪入目的××书籍的“犯人”。

……以及，他也不想知道为什么一个血精灵大领主和一个夜之子无冕者会跟联盟的冒险者混在一起。

他也不知道拉希奥是如何做到在这种情况下是如何保持淡定的（他自己可是差点疯了，圣光在上），但不管怎么样黑龙只是饶有兴趣地挑挑眉：“在审问流程正式开始之前，你们还有什么要解释的吗？”

“没有。”回话的是大德鲁伊，“我猜我们也没什么好解释的了。”其他的冒险者也是一副听天由命的表情。

“……拉希奥，让我跟他们说几句。”

拉希奥因为安度因突入其来的请求而皱了皱眉，但还是让他的国王往前站了一点。安度因在内心深呼吸强迫自己平静下来：“这些……书，都是你们自己印的吗？”

“是的，陛下。”大德鲁伊在看到肖尔大师的脸色之后非常果断地甩锅给了猎人，“但是主笔是她。我只是负责出了点油墨钱。”

“……你们应该知道如果这些内容流入部落手里——”

猎人再次把锅甩给了一旁的死亡领主：“恕我直言，陛下，您说的这些不雅内容原本只是我画着自娱自乐的；但是是咱们的死亡领主非要借来看然后还私下传阅的。”

“这个是我不好，”死亡领主再次飞快甩锅，“但是我只是借来看看，是那边的屠魔者还有大德鲁伊提出的批量印刷。而且我们一开始也没打算将这些书流出联盟的；所有试图把书卖到部落去的都被我拉起来成了食尸鬼。”

……一个个甩锅到是挺快，联盟的命运就这么交给一帮不靠谱的满脑子猥琐思想的滥用私权的家伙真的行吗。安度因的内心是崩溃的，继续问道：“……那那边的大领主和无冕者你们怎么解释？”

血精灵一脸无奈地摊开手：“——我只是顺路来找我的老朋友叙叙旧（房间另一头的术士看起来不大自在）。但是他说他有事在月溪镇，所以我就过来了，也没料到会看到他们在聚众……”

“——至于我，”夜之子哼了一声，“我只是收了这个傻子精灵的钱负责带他潜入到西部荒野。我早就告诉过他潜入联盟领地这种事糟糕透顶但他就是不听。所以说被爱情冲昏头脑的男人都是傻子。”

他身后的拉希奥憋笑憋得表情都扭曲了，而安度因终于彻底崩溃了：“不是，我指望着你们保卫联盟，你们却只想着出本？！”

圣光啊，把联盟的命运交到这群人手里果然是个糟糕的选择。他早就该知道的。从他父亲一脸微妙地告诉他不要对那群冒险者过于放心的时候他就该明白的。

谁料到这句话却遭到了在场联盟冒险者们的矢口否认：“不。”

“还有什么？？？”

“陛下，我们这只是在表达对您的敬爱啊。”

“……你们管这个叫敬爱！？”

“是的啊。正是因为我们敬爱您、喜欢您，所以才会有动力画这些东西啊——如果是希尔瓦娜斯石更都石更不起来谁会想着出本啊。”

“对对对。”

“那你们为什么要扯上拉希——不对，你们就不能换个方式表达吗？！”

“我们也曾经考虑过，但是口径不统一，只有这个方式大家都喜欢——”

“——至于扯上拉希奥先生，只是因为我们觉得这样很有爱，而且我们觉得国王您在拉希奥先生身边总是很快乐。”

“对对，超有爱的。”

“再说了我们也不是瞎子——不好意思那边的屠魔者无意冒犯——您和拉希奥先生是什么关系是个联盟人都看得出来好吧。”

至高王已经彻底放弃治疗了：“不是，已经这么明显了吗？”

“至少在我们这个小群体里，是的。”死亡领主非常贴心但毫无意义地补充道。

安度因深吸了一口气。说真的，他是真的、真的被震住了。瓦里安可从来没有告诉过他“国王该做的事”还包含……这么刺激的内容。所幸拉希奥及时清了清嗓子解围：“好了，这事到此为止。我认为现在是时候让军情七处处理这件事了，请将我们的犯人们押解到暴风城监狱——”

“嘿，打住，我可没打算陪你们演戏。”夜之子无冕者哼了一声，随后闪光弹的耀眼白光充满了整间屋子，与此同时血精灵抄起凳子砸晕了他身旁的两个特工，黑龙见状几乎本能地把安度因怼到了自己身后。

“抓住他们！别让他们跑了——”

“保护国王陛下——”

死亡矿井的某个角落再一次陷入混乱。

……这世界真是没救了。

“所以？最后你是怎么处罚他们的？”

暴风城的国王寝室里，壁炉里温暖的橘色火焰在夜色中噼啪闪烁着，安度因捧着杯茶窝在拉希奥身边舒服地叹了口气。“我让前线的第七军团给他们加派了三倍的工作量，并且扣掉了他们最近五年的奖金。至少这能让他们老实一阵子了。”

“不失一个有趣的方法。”黑龙挑了挑眉，在保持了战斗力的同时杀人诛心，他很高兴他的国王陛下在政治手段方面日渐精进，“那么那两个部落呢？”

“肖尔的特工没能追上他们，跑了。……那个无冕者在战场上会是个可怕的对手。不过根据在场的几名特工回忆，那个大领主的确不具有特别大的危险性——没有携带武器，也没有穿任何防护性盔甲……”

“嗯。但还是小心为妙。”

“的确。对了，那些书……”

“派人销毁了。”拉希奥非常爽快地回答。听到他这么说的安度因不禁松了口气——看来这场闹剧总算可以结束了。“感谢圣光。”

拉希奥嗯哼了一声；他们继续在炉火边享受了一段沉默而温馨的时光。直到片刻后，他突然清了清嗓子：“安度因。”

“嗯？”联盟至高王从被子边缘抬起头望着他，而黑龙则露出了一个意味不明的微笑。

“其实——我在销毁那些书籍之前，稍微对它们做了点研究。”

“呃……”这应该算是正常的吧？毕竟拉希奥可能会例行过目一下确认内容啥的，嗯……为什么他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩？

“没错。我发现那些书还是有那么一些可圈可点的地方。”黑龙继续满不在乎地说着站起身——而安度因发现自己很快就被困在了桌子和墙壁之间，“比如蜡烛。我以前并不知道它们还有这样的用法。”

“……”

“嗯，还有奶油。我以为那些只是单纯的吃的？”

“啥？”

“啊对了——人类男性真的可以怀孕吗？有这种神奇的生理学吗？”

“我不是我没有——”

“而且，”某头黑龙一脸严肃，“我觉得用龙形态○○××这个主意，听起来蛮带感的。”

“？？？”

“……要不我们尝试一下？”

“你疯了吗？？？”

“你明明已经——”

“我没有！你出现幻觉了！”

“就一下，一下应该不会有事吧？”黑龙崽子继续锲而不舍地向他逼近，“我会做好保护措施的，不会有事的，安迪求你啦——”

“拉希奥你给我闭嘴！别过来！都说了别过来啊啊啊啊啊——”

【花絮】

[1.世界频道-暴风城][我是法师不是矮子]丧尽天良黑龙崽子不守诚信！！！我好不容易收藏的本子全被没收了！！！记仇一辈子！！！刷到关服！！！

[1.世界频道-暴风城][我是法师不是矮子]丧尽天良黑龙崽子不守诚信！！！我好不容易收藏的本子全被没收了！！！记仇一辈子！！！刷到关服！！！

[1.世界频道-暴风城][乌拉就是了]……这啥情况，只是本子而已又不是装备……

[1.世界频道-暴风城][乌拉就是了]等等，本子？？？

[1.世界频道-暴风城][是dh不是瞎子]……好好治治妄想症吧孩子，人家顾问有那个时间来没收你本子？

[1.世界频道-暴风城][我是法师不是矮子]丧尽天良黑龙崽子不守诚信！！！我好不容易收藏的本子全被没收了！！！记仇一辈子！！！刷到关服！！！

[1.世界频道-暴风城][我是法师不是矮子]丧尽天良黑龙崽子不守诚信！！！我好不容易收藏的本子全被没收了！！！记仇一辈子！！！刷到关服！！！

[1.世界频道-暴风城][我是法师不是矮子]丧尽天良黑龙崽子不守诚信！！！我好不容易收藏的本子全被没收sjldfjdljaoiwjeojfdsjl

[1.世界频道-暴风城][唯一死亡大领主V]……你消停下吧，还嫌事情闹得不够大吗sdjfkdlfjadljdlsjl

↑被军七处脸滚键盘的死亡领主.gif

↑被军七处脸滚键盘的侏儒法师.gif


End file.
